Seven Months
by Lisspeed
Summary: One day Alois Trancy comes to his friend Ciel with bad news. He's sick and can't get better. Ciel is broken but Alois asks him one favour before he dies. He wants to do seven things in those seven months and wants Ciel to accompany him.


**Seven Months:**

**Proloog:**

"I'm sick Ciel..." Alois apologised and bent his head down in embarrasement. Ciel had known Alois for so long and though they might have had a bad start they started to become good friends. And on the other hand, kind of the same things happened in both their lives, that was why Ciel knew exactly when something was off with his best friend.

"What do you mean by 'I'm sick'?" Ciel asked a bit confused and though he could guess the answer he didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be... right? "Maybe the doctors know something? Or Claude?" Alois sighed deeply and shook his head before looking up once again and Ciel could tell that what he was going to say was the truth.

"No Ciel. I'm sick... And I can't get better..."

**Chapter one: Seven months, seven things.**

Ciel sighed deeply as he placed his hand on the door. One week ago Alois told him the news about the unknown sickness he had and how the doctors told him that he only had seven more months to live the life he wanted. Alois had asked Ciel not be sad because if he was sad that would only make him more miserable and sorrowful than he already was. He wanted those last seven months to be the best of his entire life. But how could Ciel be happy after hearing this terrible news? After losing his parents he thought he could never be happy again. He signed a contract with a Demon with the name Sebastian Michaelis. And after many killing, looking and searching it seemed that Alois was the one all along who's idea's it were to kill Ciel's parents. But after starting to know the young Earl better, he found out that it had been Claude all along by talking all those nonsense into Alois' senses.

Ciel had asked Alois about how he wanted the last months of his life if they weren't going to find a helping medicine for him. He told him that Claude came up with an idea, but even though he is a Demon, it isn't an easy job to do.

The door opened and Claude stood right in front of the young Earl, looking down at him like some kind of intimidating male while Alois was behind him, waving both his hands happily while a huge smile was plastered on his lips.

"Ciel! You came!" He said rather excited and gestured his friend to come in.

"Of course I did. I want to spent every last moment with you, if that is what makes you happy." Ciel muttered while he looked away with his cocky gaze. Alois looked around, like he was searching for something and came to face Ciel once again.

"Where is Sebastian, it isn't very like you to leave your butler at home." He chuckled a little evily. Ciel rolled his eyes and took a few steps away from the older Earl. He studied Alois closely and there was absolutely no sign of him being sick.

"Don't worry, he's nearby." Ciel spoke. Alois twirled around and clapped his hands happily together.

"Great! Then I can tell you all my plans of my last months! Seven months to live, eight things to do!" Ciel was rather confused as to why Alois still could be this happy while he knew that he was probably going to die soon. How could he still be his happy, pervy and overly excited self?! Or did he just hide all his feelings away from him? He was way to young and even though he had a contract with a Demon going steady it wasn't supposed to happen this way.

"Very well, show me your plans, Alois Trancy." Ciel said and tried to pull off an sarcastic smile.

Alois walked towards the long table which was neatly decorated with all kinds of flowers and vases. All flowers seemed to be in their first stage of growing and Ciel really loved the colours they had because they reminded him of Alois Trancy and his manor.

"Take a seat!" Alois cheered and pulled out a chair for Ciel like the real gentleman he was, heself took a chair next to him and grabbed a list with things that was laying down at the table. It was titled 'Seven Months' Ciel swallowed deeply as he felt a brick forming in his throat but he tried not show it towards Alois. Alois laughed happily and pointed at the paper, which was written down by his own hand. "Since I only have seven more month to live, I wanted to do the eight things I have desired the most. But since I probably will get weaker and my body will slowly give up on me I want to do the hardest things first. This month I want to travel to Paris and see the Eiffeltower, I heard your stories about it and how it is so amazing there and after seeing all those drawings and pictures I just need to have seen that for at least once."

"Paris? Hm, I have to admit, it sure is a beautiful city but brings along lots of memories." Ciel sighed and put his hand under his chin. Alois looked at little confused towards Ciel and could tell the sadness in his friend's eyes. He sighed deeply and pulled of another smile as he pointed at the second thing he wanted to do.

"The second month I want to go a cruise with Claude and you. I've always desired the sea so much but never acctually had the chance to enjoy it longer than a few hours." Alois spoke and looked at Ciel waiting for a response, when none came he just continued to the third thing he wanted to do.

"The third month my body will probably get rather weak and before I will end up in a wheelchair I want to have sex at least once with someone I love. Not with that filthy old man who looked at me like I was just a simple toy... No... I want to have sex with someone I truly love. But since I don't know people my age except for you I guess this month will be nothing but a waste of precious time." Ciel blushed deeply as he heard Alois say these words and he immediately looked away 'How disgusting' he thought to himself. Typically Alois to think such ridiculous things, but ah well, it was his life.

"The fourth month I will have trouble walking and maybe at the end of the month my legs will give up on me so before I no longer can walk around I want to learn horseridding since I've never done it before." Alois said as he pointed at the fourth thing he had in mind. The more Alois said, the more Ciel thought about the Seventh Month. It was just unbelieveable to him that in seven months he would lose his last friend. The last person he could always go to and talk about how the days were for him. Talk about secrets and play and laugh together. That would later on be nothing but sad memories.

"In the fifth month I no longer will be able to walk and will need to sit in a wheelchair. Every inch of my body will hurt and all small movements will be hard for me so I think I'll do some calmer things then. I want to organize a ball once again, but this time, I want you to be my dance-partner. And I'll make sure that nothing bad will happen on it, okay Ciel?" Alois said happily and his lips curled up in a happy, fascinating smile, Ciel looked up at Alois and sea-blue met sky-blue, he nodded.

"The sixt month I will not be able to much so I would like to spent time with my best friend... My best friend Ciel..." Ciel's eyes widened as they started to stain with tears but he tried to hold them back, Alois smiled sadly but nodded and then both of them looked back at the paper and saw 'Seventh Month' standing on the paper. "The seventh month I want to spent with you as well Ciel, entirely with you and no one else. I want to watch the sea with you every day and see the sun go down. I want to go to the forest with you and hear the birds sing their happy songs. I want to search for the perfect Mausoleum with you. And then when the moment is there. I want to die happily in your arms while knowing that I'm loved... So much by everyone around me."

"A-Alois..." Ciel whispered, those were the most touching and beautiful words he had ever said and deep down in the eyes of Alois Trancy was sorrow that he didn't show to his fullest.

"So Ciel... Do you want to accompany me through those last seven months?" Alois smiled as he stood up from in chair and held in his hand out towards Ciel. Ciel looked at him with a rather confused expression but after a few seconds he stood up and nodded while a smile formed around his lips as well.

"I will accompany you through those last seven months, Alois Trancy." And with those words Ciel shook Alois hand and so the deal was made.

* * *

><p>To be continue...<p> 


End file.
